New Moon Niley Version
by XOthelionfellinlovewiththelamb
Summary: New Moon Niley Version. Miley Cyrus as Bella Swan. Nick Jonas as Edward Cullen.


Preface

Miley's POV

I was in one of those dreams where you had to till your lungs burst.I was here with Selena.I was only here to save Nick true love who was in danger because of who knew how many times I would put him in danger because of me.I raced through the crowd.I spotted him cornered by 2 boys and 1 girl. The Sapphire Coven I suspected.I was to late and I knew that Selena I was late I ran the last few steps into his arms.I knew I was to late and We would both meet are fate soon.I was grateful for our death because this wasn't the thing I signed up for. We both walked in silence to the room that we would meet Heaven or Hell.

Chapter 1 Party!!

Nick's POV

Miley looked pretty in her said Hi for a second I thought she was talking to me but then she turned over and muttered something unintelligible.I sighed and whispered,"Happy Birthday,My love" I got up and jumped out the window and ran to my house.

Miley's POV

I awoke sweating.I was 99.9% sure that was a dream or a nightmare i might add.I got up and picked something to wear.I walked down the stairs. I knew it was a dream because A) I was in the sun and Forks was the most rainiest place in the Olympic Peninsula. and B) Gran was standing right in front of me and Gran has been dead for 7 years now.I saw Nick making his way toward us. I panicked looking at Gran's face. She showed a scared face.I wanted to scream,"Nick, what the heck are you doing!" He reached to put his arm around me and I reached toward Gran because there right beside her was a man who looked like Edward.I touched her the only thing I felt was cold,hard glass. I looked at Nick,16 smiled at me and whispered in my ear,"Happy Birthday,My love" and at that moment I knew that Gran wasn't Gran. It was me. Ancient and wrinkled.

_Just a dream,_I told myself,_Just a dream._Yeah but also my worst nightmare.I am 17 now and Nick would never be.I looked in the mirror and I saw myself. I didn't look that old.I knew that when i relaxed the wrinkles in my forehead would go away.

The day skidded by quickly.I watched Romeo and Juliette as an excuse to get away from Selena. Me and Nick talked about how if I died Nick wouldn't go and kill said he wouldn't live if I died.I still didn't get came."hey Kids!"He shouted as he walked through the when my day was beginning to turn,it was time to go to the Cullens' for my birthday.

The ride was kinda silent untill Nick was messing with my Truck's radio."your car has poor radio connection"He said."if you want to listen to good music ride your on car!"I kinda smiled."Miley,when I mean all of us are excited to celebrate your birthday, i do mean all of them"He said."_All._as in even Rosalie?"I sighed."yes but she will be on her best behavior."

Next few minutes we got to his house decorated with pink roses and twinkling lights.I smiled at me."hmm..I have a question?"I asked."what?"he replied."if I devolep this tape would you appear in the pictures?"he laughed and pulled me inside."Happy Birthday!!"I heard from all of the Cullens.I smiled laughed."I need to step outside for a moment don't do anything funny while i'm gone."He said as he disapeared."Miley,let's open your presents"Selena said with her high-pitched voice."ok."The first present they gave me felt empty.I opened it up to see nothing in it."uhh...Thanks?"I (launter) and Demi laughed."Joe went to install 's a did it so you wouldn't return it."Nick said smiling."Thanks!"I shouted at the screen door. I was laughing as Joe came in laughing.I grabbed my next present.I tore the paper open.I sliced my finger."Shoot,"I muttered. I looked up to see 6 hungry,menacing vampires looking at me.

Hope you enjoyed I made this because I have seen Twilight Niley Versions and I wanted to make one for New Moon but i wanted it to be like my Niley version.I OWN NOTHING NOT EVEN THE STORY!!! Sorry its kinda for any mistakes and the volturi is going to be sapphire

Characters::

Miley Cyrus as Bella Swan

Nick Jonas as Edward Cullen

Selena Gomez as Alice Cullen

Taylor Launter as Jasper Hale

Joe Jonas as Emmentt Cullen

Demi Lovato as Rosalie Hale

Billy Cyrus as Charlie Swan

Justin Gaston as Jacob Black

Cody Linley as Mike Newton

Ashley Tisdale as Jessica ?? lastname dont know

Vanessa Hudgens as Lauren ??

Debbie Ryan as Angela Webber

Cole Sprouse as Ben ??

Taylor Swift as Victoria

Kevin Jonas as Laurent

I might make this into a video for youtube on my account PeaceLiveLaugh84


End file.
